donati_and_ronos_world_tourfandomcom-20200215-history
Donati Perachino
Donati Perachino is one of the deuteragonists in Donati and Rono's World Tour. Donati is a good friend of Rono Matamoros and helps him tend cows on a farm in Italy before being forced to give the only living Stand Arrow to John Adams before it gets stolen by The Seven Deadly Seas . Appearance Donati wears a red striped shirt and has a black pompadour haircut and white shoes. He occasionally wears a chef hat while cooking. Personality “I’m not afraid of death anymore. Fuck no. I am merely afraid of dying without being remembered. I’m afraid of looking death in the face, and having him ask me, “Who are you? What have you done?” That is what truly scares me now.” Donati is first introduced as weak, selfish, sly, and gangster-like, but is quickly revealed to be a righteous but ruthless individual. His most defining trait by the end of the story, is his newfound selfless attitude. At first, Donati cares only for himself and his well being until later developing a new, nearly suicidal, mentality of helping others over himself. In fights, He is an exuberant trickster, since he has no physical strength whatsoever, he tries to ploy people into doing something that gives him and his stand the advantage. His natural selflessness means that survival is not among his priorities, thus his actions in battle will easily surprise his opponents. Relationships Donati has created many relationships throughout the series, since he is one of the main characters. Allies Rono Matamoros: Donati is great friends and co-workers with Rono, as they have owned a cow farm for five years together to make money. They do however bicker with each other occasionally over incredibly small things. Franco Perachino: Donati Perachino loves his grandfather for giving him a job that gives him a source of money. Enemies Pasquale Sopravvissuto: Donati hated Pasquale's guts ever since he was six years old. After years of torment, Donati thought he finally got his revenge on Pasquale when he stabbed him multiple times with a knife using his stand, but Pasquale came back later in his life to attack Donati once more. Donati prevails, killing Pasquale Abilities and Powers Stand Donati's ability is his stand, Little Red Corvette. It has the ability to amputate its limbs and place objects in their place for a short amount of time, It can shoot it’s arms and legs up to 50-meters as projectile weapons, before they attach back to itself like magnets, It has the ability to make holes in its skin or make its limbs “hop” to dodge attacks, and finally it can split itself into two weaker versions of the stand to perform sneak attacks. It also has excellent precision to boot. Tricks and Traps Donati's mind is one of his deadliest and most valuable asset. Donati is one of the most proficient characters in the series at using his environment to his advantage, his stand increasing the danger and combative capability of any item he gets his hands on. Among others, Donati has used a massive amount of everyday items as tools and weapons to grasp the upper hand, each use having had applied efficiency and imagination. When cornered, Donati sometimes can still rely on his particularly quick wits to come up with a viable solution in an near-instant. The most successful instance being Donati using a laser pointer found in the White House to blind Captain Red Dead's other eye, giving John Adams the upper-hand. Donati's tendency to use so many tricks stems from his childhood. He was never very strong, so brute strength would never let him win any fights. So, instead, he used the tricks up his sleeves to win his battles. He considers that in combat, every move is fair-play with the exception of involving civilians and being needlessly cruel. Thus he isn't bound by any code and doesn't hesitate to flee, or cheat if the ends justify the means. History Backstory Donati grew up in Bari, Italy with his poor father and mother. Looking to retire, Donati's grandfather, Franco Zappa, hired Donati and Rono Matamoros to take over his cow farm. It proved successful, as it gave Donati and Rono a good source of money. As a young kid in southern Italy, Donati commonly got in fights with street thugs.He was targeted since he was very physically weak. He developed a method of fighting that used trickery to fool his enemies into traps, allowing him to escape fights. He would dig holes covered in leaves and sticks to push people in, in case he ever fought someone near the hole. Donati and Rono's World Tour One day, while reading a book, Rono tells Donati to buy cow feed. While at the market Donati encounters a childhood bully, Pasquale Sopravvissuto and fights him, receiving a stand in the process. His grandfather soon arrives at the farm, to be tell Donati and Rono Trivia * Donati's favorite food and stand cry are both references to Bruno Bucciarati from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. * Similar to Gustavo Perachino, Donati kisses his fingers and says "Bellissimo" whenever he eats something tasty.